pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:MeSweetDream
140px Solitudes de amistad, mensajes e huevitos, akí. Clarinete k si n_n pero decime que es lo que necesitás, así t voy explicando, x ej: si necesitás ayuda con tu página, decime con que partes y t puedo ir dando códigos y eso xa que la hagas, o si es con novelas, etc... Weno, bye! --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 13:25 28 dic 2009 (UTC) ahi esta tu huevo Archivo:Huevo_de_cyndaquil.pngfue un poco dificil pero al fin salio como espere ¡ ten cuidado, no te vallas a quemar ! --barbie Hola... Tranquila xD Te podemos ayudar jijij solo dime que no entiendes...yo al princcipio no sabia como subir imagenes u.u' como es...tenes que hacer click en añade imagenes...(yo uso la fuente html, o como se llame) pones en subir si subes algo desde tu computadora o encontrar si es de esta pagina...Espero que hallas entendido, y si eso no es lo que querias saber y o te anda mal decile a un admin x3 [[Usuario:Poke.luz|'jijiji ;D']] Lo has adoptado. Archivo:Pokehatch_QuizPrize3.png Toma...Y firma los mensajes.pbc.. 17:36 23 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡LLamame! : Lo siento Maya, ese huevo no puede ser usado ya que pertenece al centro de adopcion de pokehatchs. : Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 17:46 23 ene 2010 (UTC) ahi esta tu huevo Archivo:Huevo_de_phione.png costo unir la colita con el huevo pero da igual cuidalo y preocupate de no mojarte--barbie okis bueno solo paso de ves en cuando, y si quiero ser tu amiga aunq no entiendo porq todo el mundo alla en wikidex m conoce y quiere ser mi amigo, acaso soy tan buena persona?? tu q crees, bueno byeEspeon9 00:15 25 ene 2010 (UTC) ☆﻿✿εїзHi, Mayiitaah linda =)εїз﻿✿☆﻿ Disculpá x no contestarte, pero es que no se me ocurría como explicarte. En fin, veo que ya lo resolviste. Sorry, no soy muy buena explicando algunas cosiitas, jeje u_uU Okay, si necesiitás algo más, sólo decime y te ayudo ;D ♥♥﻿♥﻿♥﻿ '﻿'♥﻿♥﻿♥﻿♥﻿♥﻿! Bye, amiga☺'☺'☺'☺'☺'☺ A ver si hablamos más que no lo hemos hecho mucho. Jeje, igual me caés súper bien y t kiero n_n Okay, ahora sí, bye!! ' ☺★✿♥❤H₳RŪ₭₳, ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL ₵ŌŌR₯↑№₳TŌR ₩↑TH ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL T€₳ℳ❤♥✿★☺ ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 03:29 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Naaa, sólo cuando hay alguien k molesta o cosas así Por cierto, t voy a dejar un link d un xat a donde podés ir xk yo casi siempre estoy. Mirá, cuando guardes el link, editá este msj y borralo, este es el link: Cuando lo guardes o lo copies borralo ;) Bye! Bss, amiga. --☺★✿♥❤H₳RŪ₭₳, ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL ₵ŌŌR₯↑№₳TŌR ₩↑TH ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL T€₳ℳ❤♥✿★☺ ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 14:12 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias. Si quieres te hago una a tí. (Pikachu Fan 13:14 1 feb 2010 (UTC)) Hola Hola, muy bien.Diana8 20:49 19 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Tengo una duda Hola, no se como hacer lo de la historia o la novela, ¿cómo se hace?Diana8 20:55 19 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Mi huevito Hola, soy Diana8, yo solo he fabricado uno, es de Skitty: Intentaré hacer más. Diana8 21:06 19 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb Si thumb|leftSi, pero, ¿cómo se hace eso? ¿se puede?¡qué bien! Diana8 No, claro que no, es que tenía que contestar a Paula, que me había hablado, no te preocupes, yo nunca me enfadaría con tigo. Perdoname si no te he contestado, claro que te puedo ayudar, dime en qué y yo veré como puedo arreglarlo Diana8 10:33 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Pues claro! =) Claro que quiero ser tu amiga, en lo que necesites te ayudo. Por cierto, puedo salir en tu novela?? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 10:44 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola Hola, soy Diana8, espero que me contestes, lo último que te he puesto. Te regalo este huevito: thumb|left Es de Pichu si te gusta te lo regalo. Hola Hola, soy Diana8, bueno pensarás qe soy un poco plasta... Pero es que me muero de ganas de preguntarte si puedo salir en tu historia, mi personaje es este, se llama Hermión: thumb|left Y si tu quieres puedes salir en mi historia. bien claro, mi sprite es Archivo:PaulaNueva.png y bueno lo de la chica....¿que significa?? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 11:09 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori toma: Nombre:'' Paula'' Edad: 13 Pokénovela: ''cordinadora con my friend'' Mejor amig@:'' Analis y Brega/maylene'' ''' '''Novio: ''le gusta Barry'' Equipo pokémon: ' Chimchar--> infernape swellow Dratini--> dragonair huevo de happiny--> blissey Budew--> roserade azelf ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 11:35 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori toma: '''Nombre: Paula'' Edad: 13 Pokénovela: ''cordinadora con my friend'' Mejor amig@:'' Analis y Brega/maylene'' ''' '''Novio: ''le gusta Barry'' Equipo pokémon: ' Chimchar--> infernape swellow Dratini--> dragonair huevo de happiny--> blissey Budew--> roserade azelf ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 11:35 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Aquí te dejo la ficha. '''Nombre: Hermión'' Edad: 10 Pokénovela: Viaje por sinnoh! Mejor amig@:Paula, el nombre del tuyo y Aprhodita Novio:Novio, no tiene, pero si le gusta uno: Geolin Equipo pokémon: Chimchar-Monferno-Infernape, Shinx-Luxio-Luxray, Glameow, Eevee (todavía no se a quién evolucionarlo, cuando lo evolucione te lo diré), Skitty-Delcatty, Huevo- Meowth-Persian. Me he equibocado Me he equibocado, no era la de viaje por shinno, si no Coordinadoras al poder!!!Diana8 11:53 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Gracias Gracias Maya1999.Mira mi historia, ya te he puesto. Diana8 12:32 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left No, hombre No, hombre, no eres plasta, no te preocupes, pero gracis, la tuya también está muy bien. ¿Me pudes enseñar las nuevas evolucines de Eevee? ¿Me las enseñas?Diana8 12:44 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Vale Vale Diana8 12:48 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 COMO MOLAN Molan mucho, ahora Eevee, es el único pokémon que tiene una evolución de todos los tipos. Gracias Maya1999.Diana8 13:02 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Claro Claro que sí, me gustaría que fuera con el mismo personaje que el de antes.Diana8 13:39 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Hola Hola, soy Diana8, ¿cómo sabías lo de mi página de Shinx? Que bien que te hallas puesto.Diana8 14:12 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Ah thumb|left ¿Que te parece? ¿Queda mejor? así. Puse: P.D:Lo leo.--jirachi fan 11:05 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Discursion Hola Hola, soy Diana8, me gustaría saber cómo te nace un pokémon de un huevito, ¿cómo nace un pokémon de un huevo en este sitio? ¿tambiémbién te eclosionan si los has hecho tú? Por favor escribeme las dos preguntas.Diana8 11:35 21 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ¿Me puedes ayudar? thumb|left¿Me puedes ayudar a hacer una cosa? te deberé un favor: Estaba haciendo una cosa en mi usuario, cambiando una cosa, y cuando lo pongo se ha cambiado todo, por favor ¿me puedes ayudar a ponerlo como antes? Si lo haces te estaré muy agradecida.Diana8 11:48 21 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ¡Tu huevito! Tu huevito de Skitty a eclosionado, a salido una Skitty!Diana8 17:19 21 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 thumb|left Tu página en color Ya está, ya te he puesto tu página de usuario en color.Diana8 17:38 21 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Soy Diana8, he hecho esto para tí, como eres tan buena con migo:Diana8 18:11 21 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Archivo:Nz.gif Hola Hola, soy Diana8, es que cambié mi usuario, pero gracias, ahora está bien¿sabías que tu huevo de Skitty ya te ha eclosionado?Diana8 19:35 21 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Si Estoy muy contenta.Diana8 19:49 21 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Well Maya xD Como tu hicistes el titulo en ingles yo igual X3 Sii, aqui tambn eres mi amiiga n_n Solo que no he terminado de poner a mis amigos, aun me faltan como 6 o 7 xD [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 00:02 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Maywapa! Hola may , soy agata , queria que fueras mi mejor friend , aceptas? (no tengo amigos) Spero k aceptes , porfi Att_Medium___________¿Y ahora que? Medium___________¿Y Ahora que? 16:50 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Claro!! Es la Plantilla:Tabla Personaje. Ahi te explica como usarla, solo pega los codigos en la pagina donde quieres que aparezca n.n Ah! y si tienes problemas para usarla, puedes pedirme que te la instale, solo me das la info y te la coloco donde quieras n.n [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'''Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~]] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 17:00 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Si y no Puedes ser mi amiga,pero la novela es de Espi,yo solo comenté.jmochita 18:23 24 feb 2010 (UTC)¿Vale? claro si amiga tu vas a ser el gijinka de beutifly la q parece q va a jugar tennisEspeon9 21:51 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Listo n.n [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'''Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~]] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 01:31 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Los dibujos de la gente con pokemon los llamo gijinkas,y tengo un enlance en mi página donde se pueden ver muchos.Y en cuanto a mi nombre,prefiero que me llamen mochita 15:23 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Pues el entrenador que le gusta a Hermione solo tiene a Azurill (el que más usa) y a Glameow. Lo siento, Maya... Pero Shayvee esta adoptado por el usuario Amandiisiimah hace tiempo. (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 19:40 26 feb 2010 (UTC)) Hola Maywapa! te pasas x munchlax-code wiki? He creado una pokenovela en Munchlax-code wiki que se llama: Las Aventuras del Equipo PokéArceus : En busca de la joya relampago Te la podrias leer y comentarme si te gusta? porfi SilverMay 12:15 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola thumb|leftHola, tienes razón ya estamos todas, claro yo ya se porque se cambió de nombre, es que intentó arreglar su ordenador, pero cuando lo arregló se avían borrado sus datos, que seguía siendo ella pero que ya no, entonzes se creó una nueva cuenta y ahora es Maya10, y me da mucha lástima porque con todo lo que había hecho... Diana8 13:22 27 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Claro claro que podemos ser amigas, tadavia no eh hecho el club pero pronto lo hare. :) te quiere: Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 19:17 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Claro! Depende de que tipo de sprites sean n.n [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'''Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~]] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 21:01 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Okip Tu crea el proyecto y yo lo reviso nwn [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'''Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~]] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 21:07 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Okee Yo voy a agregarle la plataforma de miembros y arreglar el contenido oki? [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'''Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~]] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] : Yo te aviso. Tambien voy a arreglar las tareas. [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'''Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~]] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 13:28 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola thumb|left Hola, ¿Qué tal? No he puesto un centro de adopción porque no se, pero he hecho otra cosa es "regalo huevitos" Diana8 13:38 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Listo [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'''Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~]] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 13:57 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Claro Claro, será muy sencillo (eso espero) Pero ya verás como lo volverás a tener igual.Diana8 14:10 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Ya está Ya te he puesto la página en color, espero que te guste.Diana8 14:20 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ¿? ¿? ¿Qué huevo? -Si te refieres al de Chatot, no te preocupes, mira en tu blog de mis huevitos y mascotitas, y verás que tu huevito de Beautifly también ha nacido.Diana8 14:37 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ¡Oh, se me olvidaba! De nada.Diana8 14:38 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Claro -Si, tenía que ser ese. -El de Pichu hace ya muchos ruidos, está a punto de nacer. -Si quieres adoptar uno hay muchos sitios (como mi sitio, que a lomejor te gusta alguno mucho). -Seguro que no te quedan tan mal. -Que casualidad, justamente en el siguiente capítulo iba a capturar a Bellosom. Diana8 15:07 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ¿mm? ¿Tan mal? Yo hize uno terrorificamente mal: Era este: Mi huevito de Rattata.(Pero lo quité) En cuanto pueda te lo enseño, se que todavía lo tengo.Diana8 15:19 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola ¡Cómo mola! Si que me gusta, ¿lo has hecho tú? te ha salido muy bien, yo he hecho este: thumb|left Imagino que ya sabes que pokémon es. Diana8 16:54 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Siiiiiiiii thumb|leftClaro que sí, mola mucho.Diana8 17:03 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Me ha interesado mucho ver tu centro de adopción, mola mucho, y tambiñén lo he leído, podría decirte que yo tengo más de uno de cada, ¿haría falta poner al lado el número de los huevitos, o yo ya lo diré cuando se acaben?Diana8 17:09 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale Vale, hay pocitos de cada uno, pero pondré el número, gracias.Diana8 17:43 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Si Claro, que si, pues ya tienes dos pokémon más, y por la pregunta, solo tengo que decirte cuando te ha evolucionado al igual que cuando se dice cuando nace un huevito.Diana8 18:16 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Buena idea Pues a mí me parece muy buena idea, ¿dónde quieres que sea el centro de adopción, en mi página o en la tuya?Diana8 18:47 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ¡Perfecto! Muy bien, pues ahora imagino que tendré que poner a compartir ¿no? Es decir Es decir, que me he equibocado, que hay que pasar tus huevitos a mi página (que ahora sería "nuestra" pagina), si quieres te ayudo a llevarlos.Diana8 18:55 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vaya ¡Que velocidad tienes! thumb|left|Estoy paseando a mi Shinx.Si que eres rápida poniendo las cosas, por cierto el de Treeko mola mucho, ya verás como viene alguien y pide uno, y a demás puedes quedarte con uno de cada uno de los pokémon que has puesto.Diana8 19:04 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale De acuerdo, es una buena idea.Diana8 19:15 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Ok Vale.Diana8 19:22 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Gracias Vale, ¿cuántos quedan?, no te preocupes, los estoy poniendo.Diana8 19:29 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale Son todos preciosos, seguro que alguien los quiere.Diana8 19:42 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale Seguro que sí.Diana8 20:01 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 si puedes si puedes salir en la verdadera historia de los pokemon y los humanos pero llena tus datos en la discucion att: tu amigo--Brahian 22:12 28 feb 2010 (UTC) MAYA10 CLARO QUE ME GUSTARIA SALIR EN TU POKE NOBELA ☺ Hola Maya ☺ me encantaria ser tu amiga ! ◕w◕ espero ser buena amiga xP Para lo qe necesites me dices ¿Si? x3 bueno salu2 amiguita =3 ~●•• P◕ke•Luuⓩⓩ ••●'♬ 18:31 2 mar 2010 (UTC)♬ Sobre plaimons... Supongo k ya habras visto los Plaimons en mi bloc , no? Si no los has visto miralos por kiero k me digas si kieres k cree un plaimon en tu honnor t parece bn? cREARpLaImOnS.Sl.X3 18:55 2 mar 2010 (UTC) bueno...jeje mira mis favoritos son lo tipo siniestro, fantasma, voladores y algunos tipo normal por qe son bonitos y algunos muy fuertes... :3 Entre mis más favoritos estan: Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Archivo:Cara de Weavile.png Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Archivo:Cara de Altaria.png Archivo:Cara de Munchlax.png Y cuales son tus favoritos ? =3 ~'●•• P◕ke•Luuⓩⓩ ••●'♬ 18:57 2 mar 2010 (UTC) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokeespectaculos/es/images/a/ae/Kristal_OCPA.pngtoma mi sherpil maya10 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokeespectaculos/es/images/a/ae/Kristal_OCPA.pngsoy maya10 toma mi serspil Atencio Participantes de Big Pokemon Hola,tu te registraste en el Gran Reality Pokemon Big Pokemon, este mensaje es para avisarte que dentro de poco empiezan las primeras pruebas, pueden ver a que equipo han sido asignados en esta pagina: Big Pokémon: El Reality Show de los Pokémon! Por ahora, lo primero que harán es nombrar a un Lider de cada equipo, tienen hasta el domingo 7 de marzo para avisarme que Usuario será lider de su equipo --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝~'''╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝ 01:12 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Atencion participante de Big Pokemon Hola,tu te registraste en el Gran Reality Pokemon Big Pokemon, este mensaje es para avisarte que dentro de poco empiezan las primeras pruebas, pueden ver a que equipo han sido asignados en esta pagina: Big Pokémon: El Reality Show de los Pokémon! Por ahora, lo primero que harán es nombrar a un Lider de cada equipo, tienen hasta el domingo 7 de marzo para avisarme que Usuario será lider de su equipo -- ╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 01:12 4 mar 2010 (UTC) jijiji Gracias ! justo te iba a preguntar x3 esqe estoy haciendo dibujos x3 ahora los subo a los qe voy haciendo :3 :D genial esta muy buenita la historia :D qieres un diujito de jirachi ? =3 estoy inspirada ! por eso dibujo >w< CLAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Claro me encantaria entre mas amigos mejor, xD...una pregutna ¿poruqe quieres ser mi amiga? solo pregunto... Bueno claro que acepto tu solicitud de amistad.... -------------l Aceptar l ------------ l La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 17:06 4 mar 2010 (UTC) MAYAAAAAAAAAAA!! que lindo, gracias y lo de lider me esocgieron a mi, no se me contaron que me habian escogido, habla con stalin... La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 18:58 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Mayiii Si la verdad, te digo que me dijeron que era la lider unas horas antes de dejarte el mensaje, ademas fue cuando yo no estaba.... Osea, Me eligieron como lider amis espaldas!! xD, igual no me molesta pero me quede O.O... xD La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 17:08 5 mar 2010 (UTC) SIIIII claro que puedes salir y sabes que no te molestara que seas novia de aracanine y me dite una nueva idea para el proximo capitulo graciasss Ale 19:02 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por el link, mola mucho.Diana8 20:56 5 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Diana8 Te ha de bido de costar mucho hacer eso, por cierto, ¿te pongo tu usuario en color?Diana8 21:13 5 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 No pasa nada A mí me pasa a menudo, los códogos son estos, ya están puestos: , aún así, te lo pongo, que no me importa.Diana8 21:23 5 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Mola mucho. Si que me gusta, no te preocupes, yo me aburro constantemente.Diana8 11:04 6 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Que guay!!!!! Mola un montón, nunca pensé que encontrara eso.Diana8 11:16 6 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 De acuerdo Buena idea, pero...¿cómo lo hacemos?Diana8 11:31 6 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Gijinkas al poder Yo también quiero participar con lo que le has dicho a Diana8.mochita 11:40 6 mar 2010 (UTC) Mejor Y quiere decir, que si son todos los de Sinnho, podremos poner a Leafeon y a Glaceon ¿no?Diana8 11:41 6 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 Vale, que bien.Diana8 11:49 6 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Ya lo he hecho Mola mucho, pero no encuentro al Turtwig.Diana8 12:10 6 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 No se una cosa ¿Me puedes decir cómo pongo las imágenes en fila y no una debajo de otra? es que no me sale.Diana8 16:22 6 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Si, muchas gracias Me ha costado mucho saber cómo ponerlas así.Diana8 17:28 6 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 Ya te ha eclosionado!!!! Es un Pichu muy bonito! Qué bien!!!! Qué alegría, yo te iba ha decir que... Tú huevito de Glameow ha eclosionado!!!! A salido una Glameow, y parece estar muy feliz con tigo.Diana8 14:53 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Tu amiga.Diana8 14:53 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ^^ Pues claro=) ▌◄ ♥мαα∂ууу♥ ►▐ ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 15:21 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Como mola De acuerdo, mola mucho así, tenía pensado en que Bella participaba en concursos también, pero... ¿quién gana medallas de gimnasio entonces?Diana8 15:56 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ¡¡¡¡por cierto Se me olvidaba decirte que a Bella ya la he puesto un bañador y un pijama ¿no te importa no? Son estos: Archivo:Bella_en_bañador..png y Archivo:Bella_con_pijama..png Vale Muy bien, a eso le llamo yo aceptar el reto.Diana8 16:06 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 puedo? Puedo cooperar en su pagina de pokedex de gijinkas???? En mi PC tengo guardadas muchas , asi q les puedo ser de ayuda ╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 16:07 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Me han costado bastante, pero por lo de la placa de la pokédex gijinka AQUÍ: No se si ha salido bien, pero solo falta poner "aquí" y crear la página.Diana8 16:17 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale A mí no me sale el símbolo, ¿puedes ponerla? cuando la pongas me la pones en mi discusión y así yo lo pongo en la página. Seguro que irá mucha gente a visitarlo.Diana8 16:30 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Bueno, yo lo voy empezando. yo puedo salir??? mi nombre es --Brahian 16:56 7 mar 2010 (UTC) y quiero salir en tu novela coordinadora con my friend si puedo estos son mis datos: nombre: ZAC Sprite: Archivo:Zac_concurso.png Archivo:Zac_pokethlon.png Archivo:Zac_new_sprite2.png amigo de: PAULA personalidad: divertido y despistado novio de: Rosie tipo: coordinador equipo: Archivo:Shaymin_brillante.png Archivo:Togetic_Pt_2.png Archivo:Glaceon_OCPA_brillante.png Archivo:Prinplup_de_zac.png Archivo:Kirlia_Pt_brillante.png Archivo:Butterfree_OCPA_brillante_hembra.png todos los pokémon de zac son masculinos att: n.n Brahian 17:00 7 mar 2010 (UTC) PD: ROSIE Nombre:Rosie sprite: Archivo:Rosie2.png personalidad: inteligente y a la moda novia de: ZAC tipo: coordinadora equipo: Archivo:Jirachi_DP.png Archivo:Beautifly_hembra.png Archivo:Leafeon_DP.png Archivo:Espeon_DP.png Archivo:Lumineon.png Archivo:Cherrim_con_tiempo_soleado_DP.png todos lo pokemon de rosie son femeninos att: n.n --Brahian 17:20 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Qué te parece así???? A lo mejor esta sirve ¿no?Diana8 17:02 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Gracias ¿quién lo ha encontrado? que bien. Diana8 17:14 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Andreo si faltan hombres en tu novela coordinadora con my friend aqui hay otro: Nombre: Andreo sprite: Archivo:Andreo2.png amigo de: ZAC y ROSIE. aparicion: cuando llaman a rosie el los ve Personalidad: Alegre y Simpatica novio de: Alhuna de la historia X3 tu veras quien tipo: coordinador equipo: Archivo:Celebi_OCPA.png Archivo:Umbreon_OCPA.png Archivo:Pichu_OCPA.png Archivo:Quilava_OCPA.png Archivo:Milotic_OCPA_hembra.png Archivo:Metagross_OCPA_brillante.png Los primeros tres femeninos y los tres de abajo masculinos. PD: yo subi la imagen de prinplup gijinka si quieres revisa el historial ;) att: --Brahian 19:57 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Wolass Mayitahh x3 Venia a comentarte sobre el articulo Pokédex. Como el objeto (la pokedex) esta prediseñado, se veria mal el titulo, por lo que tendrias que cambiarlo a "Gijinkadex" yo lo invente x3 o algo asi, por que se puede confundir =P Tambieen, el servidor tarda mucho en cargar cuando hay muchas imagenes en un articulo, asii q podrias organizarlo x gallery, mira t dejo el ejemploo: Archivo:Gijinkas_Turtwig.jpg|Turtwig Archivo:Gijinka_grotle.jpg|Grotle Archivo:Gijinka_Torterra.jpg|Torterra Asi, las organizas x Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh (osea x regiion). Tambien como incluye a personas, podrias agregarle la plantilla q se le pone a los proyectoss. Uenuu, esa solo es una idea =P T' lo digo xq la pagina se ve un poquito desorganizada, y tambien si quieres puedo contribuir n.n Creoo q tengo el gijinka de chimcharr, vere en mis archivos xP Si te gusto la idea, yo te ayudo con los codigoss =) [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 02:15 8 mar 2010 (UTC) Podria participar En Pokedex Gijinka --'''Dialga Palkia 02:57 8 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿¿¿??? No entendi muy bien y creo que ni me distes respuesta a lo que te dije xD Voii a colaborar cuanto pueda por que hoy (bueno, justo en unos minutos) salgo para el cole x3 aaah x ciierto, en la pokedex de Sinnoh estan agregando pokémons de Kanto, deberian guiarse por la pokedex NACIONAL, xq la regional tiene pokes d' otras regiiones n_n Ahi vere si lo acomodo [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane''']] 11:35 8 mar 2010 (UTC) siiiiiiiiiiiiiii claro que si pero quieres estar con migo viajando o salir algunas becesArchivo:Conciur.pngesta es mi personaje en traje de concurso mira Archivo:Gijinka roselia.png ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 15:14 8 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori